


Catullus

by HarryXTomR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXTomR/pseuds/HarryXTomR
Summary: A collection of poems.





	1. Chapter 1

**_What is love?_ **

_What is love?_  
Is it a burst of sunshine?  
a palette of colors?  
a touch?  
  
a heated press to the mouth?  
a squeeze of the arm?  
a meaningful three words,  
‘I love you?’  
  
what is it?  
what makes people love?  
the looks?  
the personality?  
  
or is it just.  
just feelings,  
just love,   
just it.  
  
what if there is no meaning of love?


	2. Chapter 2

**_There Was An Alley_ **   
  
_There was an alley,_   
_where a kid once walked,_   
_he would steal food,_   
_tense and run when he got caught._   
  
_There was an alley,_   
_where a kid once sat,_   
_he would glance around warily,_   
_when people would pass._   
  
_There was an alley,_   
_where a kid once lived,_   
_he would cry slowly,_   
_and sleep as he did._   
  
_There was an alley,_   
_where a kid once wished,_   
_that if he could have anything,_   
_a home would be first on his list._


	3. Chapter 3

**_In my life_ **

_You were once in my life,_

_A slight breeze that went by,_

_And I couldn’t help but wonder,_

_If you were really in it at all._

 

_My mind flashed through memories,_

_Memories of old,_

_Once again wondering,_

_If it was me you didn’t want to hold._

 

_Did you have another person,_

_Lined up after me?_

_I guess you weren’t the guy,_

_I always thought you to be._

 

_And now I sit here,_

_Crying tears of sadness,_

_Because after everything that has happened,_

_I still love you regardless._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Could I Fly?** _

_Could I fly?_

_Up high in the sky?_

_Get away from the thoughts,_

_That are hidden inside?_

 

_Could I fly?_

_Without a guide,_

_So that I may be free,_

_Once again in my mind._

 

_Could I fly?_

_Or will I die?_

_It’s just a matter of,_

_Not thinking and trying._

 

_Could I fly?_

_Is it time?_

_My life is much better,_

_Now that I’m up in the sky._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Prophecy_ **

_There was a premonition,_

_A prophecy of old,_

_That only two were privy to,_

_By the ones of old._

_They would gather together,_

_And speak about a way,_

_To destroy the mindless prophecy,_

_So that there would be no change._

_Dirt and rubble,_

_Were the last thing they saw,_

_As a man with red eyes,_

_Rose gracefully, enthralled._

_Red eyes glazed up,_

_His mouth in a frown,_

_Because this world he was in,_

_Just had to be turned around._


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Person I Once Knew** _

_No, don’t do it!_

_Glass and blood,_

_Do you really understand,_

_What you have just become?_

_The window is smashed,_

_Sharp fragments scattered,_

_You have to stop this,_

_Chaos and madness._

_You are not the person,_

_That I once knew,_

_Get out of my sight,_

_I don’t want to see you._

_No, stop!_

_Why are you doing this?_

_Get away, please,_

_ Your crying is useless. _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Do You See Them?_ **

_Do you see them?_

_The ones in the walls,_

_Luring and capturing you,_

_Into their thrall._

 

_Do you see them?_

_Walking the halls,_

_Passing through you,_

_Are you shivering at all?_

 

_Do you see them?_

_See them fall,_

_One after the other,_

_In the darkness below._

 

_Do you feel them?_

_Watching you sleep,_

_Black coloured eyes,_

_This is your fate._


	8. Chapter 8

_**If You Are** _

_If you’re a Slytherin,_

_You have to be tough,_

_You can’t let your emotions,_

_Speak for itself._

 

_If you’re a Gryffindor,_

_And favor your courage,_

_Your dim-witted thinking,_

_Will rush you forward._

 

_If you’re a Hufflepuff,_

_And love just anyone,_

_Your kind-hearted nature,_

_Will make life easier._

 

_If you’re a Ravenclaw,_

_And you love your mind,_

_Politically dancing,_

_Is where you belong._

 

_These four houses,_

_Value individual beliefs,_

_But in the end,_

_They are all the same._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Too Deep_ **

_What am I to you? A broken doll that you feel you can push around? A letter that you keep unopened and throw away? Ripped and shredded until you feel satisfied? What do you really want from me?_

_You don’t like when I speak my mind, everything I do is always undermined. I want to go visit a very close friend but you grab my arm and I flinch in pain._

_Over and over, you steal my freedom, but you say you love me and I listen and believe it. Even after everything you have done, I still forgive you time and time again._

_But just one more night and I had enough, so I tried to run away and you didn’t like that. I cried and I screamed, ‘help me please!’ But no one had come, I was in too deep._


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Letter ‘I’** _

I like to think—  _no_ , believe that I have friends who do not make my heart seize up and my eyes widen in dismay.

I would like to see—  _no_ , be a person who would grab the knife and counterattack my foe,  _no_ , I am not the person to pronounce my woes.

I want to be—  _no_ , become more like a butterfly where I would fly and become free,  _no_ , that’s not me.

I have to become—  _no_ , know how stop my heart from the  _thump thump_  that surely would burst if not for the whispered words that run through my head,  _you’re strong,_   _no_ , I’m not.

I think—  _no_ , wish that the battered bruise on my arm could bloom into a beautiful flower, maybe my friends would prefer a rose so that its thorns could once again hurt me,  _no_ , I wouldn’t let that happen.

I will wish—  _no_ , finally be an individual who’s thoughts and opinions will be heard,  _no_ , I have to let it be.

I finally—  _no_ , am a person, and the bloodied knife that has stunted me time and time again will be sheathed and I will not hear its whispered words of,  _worthless worthless_  anymore,  _no_ , It will not become my tragedy.

I am—  _no_ , can be a person who would let everything go but I’m not. The person I once was is tattered and gone,  _no_ , you will not bring me down.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Amour** _

_I wonder what it feels like,_

_To be held gently in his arms,_

_A feathered soft kiss,_

_Planted sweetly between my eyes._

_I wonder what it’s like,_

_To do nothing at all,_

_With the one that I love,_

_Tucked tightly to my side._

_No worries in life,_

_Just him and I,_

_Gazing at each other,_

_And confessing our amour._

_Even in the future,_

_When we would grow old,_

_The both of us marvel,_

_About how strong our love could grow._


	12. Chapter 12

**_The Days Way Back_ **

_It’s hadn’t been long since I saw you last, but I can’t stop thinking of your loving caress. I dream of your voice whispering deeply in my ear, breathing words heatedly that I love to hear._

_I see myself getting sadder not willing to let go, because you came into my life and then you left me suddenly alone. Living repeatedly and not thinking of you, is not something that I was programmed to do._

_I would whisper words of affection every night for a year, and would like to think that he was always there. I would say ‘I love you’ and he would say it back, and we would remember the days way back._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Just A Little Peace** _

_My sun-kissed skin glowed as I looked up at my handsome boyfriend, dimples and high cheek bones on show for the whole world to see, especially me. I smiled and took his hand, walking down through the sand._

_He brought me close and wrapped an arm around my waist, planting his lips on my rosy red mouth. The shore hissed and the water splattered, taking us down with the waves that went higher._

_I laughed and screamed, grabbing on to anything I could see. I wasn’t used to swimming, you see? I grabbed onto my boyfriend and he chuckled in mirth, my eyes widened; I was awestruck._

_The laugh grew louder and I joined in too, until it had gotten dark and we relaxed by the sea. I popped open a cooler and sat next to the water, loving the peace that just happen to surrounded us._


	14. Chapter 14

_**In Darkness** _

_Reaching from the darkness,_

_My hands rose up,_

_The sunlight shown brightly,_

_My eyes squinted shut._

_I heard a soft whisper,_

_It called to me slyly,_

_A great seductive call,_

_Of sweet ecstasy._

_It took me away,_

_To places I’ve never been,_

_The wind was too tempting,_

_I had to give in._

_When you tried to help,_

_I couldn’t stop thinking,_

_That since I was in darkness,_

_Everything stopped hurting._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Peace Bird** _

The wind swept against the open glass windows, creating a draft that blew all of my pages.

Breath  _froze_ , my heart started racing. When have I ever just stopped and listened? I heard a  _thump,_ a little bird fell down. It twitched and squeaked, trying to get rid of the pain.

I wish I could be more like that bird that I see, before it was hurt; not in this agony.

The bird finally jumped with awareness in its eyes, It flew away hurriedly; taking my happiness along.

I sat back down hearing the wind once again, would I hear anything else out there then? I sighed and looked down, picking the papers off the floor.

Am I the only one in this world?


	16. Chapter 16

**_Year: seventeen_ **

~~_& this is how it really went_ ~~

**_i._ **

_every time i hear_

_didn’t you graduated last year?_

_i smile and nod because_

_i don’t want to be_

_the person who dropped out_

_at age seventeen_

_**ii.** _

_i never did like that school_

_the people who would_

_talk and whisper about_

_anything they could_

_gossip aloud_

**_iii._ **

_standing in front_

_of a classroom_

_trying to picture everyone_

_in their underwear_

_it never did work_

_all i ever saw_

_were judging eyes_

_staring back at me_

_**iv.** _

_when i would go and_

_sit by myself_

_i would feel the staring_

_(why don’t they ever rest?)_

_**v.** _

_the feeling of_

_being home_

_greets me_

_with warmth_

_i’m finally here_

_i don’t want_

_to go back_

_**vi.** _

_i start to_

_feel bad about_

_myself when_

_everyone i know_

_finishes school_

_without me_

_**vii.** _

_i cry in my room_

_i regret not ignoring it_

_(what will i do?)_

_i stop and i realize it_

_**viii.** _

_there will_

_be a light_

_at the end_

_of the tunnel_

_i’ll smile and nod_

_and i’ll finally_

_believe it_


	17. Chapter 17

**_You and I_ **

_A kiss of his lips,_

_Left me breathless,_

_The smell of his cologne,_

_Made me reckless._

_Everything we do is always endless,_

_The way he would laugh,_

_And say I am precious._

_When guys would approach me,_

_He would feel possessive,_

_Every time we touch,_

_I feel a spark emanating._

_He is always selfless,_

_Protecting me when I am defenceless,_

_Our life is fantastic,_

_Just him and I rebellious._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Version; (insert number, please.)** _

_Version one was immune to change, it would only work saying simple commands._

_Version two was better than the last, it could move and talk and was much more alive._

_Version three and they made a mistake, it was too intellectual; it would try and escape._

_Version four did everything the same, a human and a machine and no difference was seen._

_Version five and they created something else, a wider intelligence far above us._

_After the fifth, everything was amiss; the machines that were created, were plotting something insidious._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Small Town Serial Killer** _

_It was a spare unit,_

_Four walls closing in,_

_I could not breath,_

_And panic set in._

_I finally stood up,_

_To look for a way out,_

_But when I turned around,_

_My mind went dark._

_The next time I awoke,_

_I heard a noise,_

~~_Click click,_ ~~

_The door was opening,_

_I started to shake._

_I scrambled back,_

_And whimpered in fear,_

_Because who could it be?_

_But their own small town serial killer._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Our bond** _

_I can’t sleep when your not around,_

_It’s something about our constant bond,_

_Even thinking about a parallel dimension,_

_I believe that in it we are very much an exception._

_We can communicate in our own little way,_

_Our very own language; just you and me._

_A source of inspiration on any day,_

_Expressing myself; we’re here to stay._

_I dress up to go out with you,_

_I check my reflection; I don’t know—,_

_But you kiss my lips and pull me in,_

_And say, ‘you’re beautiful and don’t think any differently’._

_We get in the car and drive to our destination,_

_My eyes lighting up because I feel so much happiness,_

_And when we arrive and begin our ordering,_

_You flip a small box and I cry at what you’re holding._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Killer** _

_With a lethal shot,_

_It was almost in slow motion,_

_His body was impacted,_

_And he fell to the ground motionless._

_The gun that was used,_

_One fully loaded,_

_Was tossed simply aside,_

_Careful of any evidence._

_The body was sprawled out,_

_In a puddle of his own blood,_

_His eyes were emotionless,_

_Staring over at the walls._

_The police showed up,_

_A little after the crime,_

_But they never found the killer,_

_And the murders continued on._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Unopened Letters** _

_The letter was left unopened,_

_It had been sent too many times,_

_I never wanted to read it,_

_And It was trashed every single time._

_But when I think about it once again,_

_When I pick it back out and hide it away,_

_I sigh for the millionth time that month,_

_Because knowing you, you’ll just send it right back again._

_Sometimes I look at the stash of letters,_

_And feel the temptation to read every single one of them._

_But even during my darkest moments,_

_I hide it back away and try to forget about it._

_But then you show up and right out of the blue,_

_I think you don’t realize the pain you made me go through,_

_But looking at you right about now,_

_It’s hard to remember what you really did wrong._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Star-Crossed Lovers** _

_I walked down a little path,_

_Sunlight shining and bird flying,_

_My breath caught when I saw a figure,_

_A handsome man dressed in an ensemble._

_He introduced himself as Romeo Montague,_

_A charming smile flitting across his face,_

_I giggled lightly and told him my name,_

_And Juliet Capulet was forever on Romeo’s brain._

_We became so close,_

_It was like a perfect dream,_

_But then my father became aware,_

_Of our ever growing relationship._

_He refused for us to be together,_

_But Romeo would come see me anyway,_

_Even going against our families,_

_We would love each other continuously; forever._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Celebration Night** _

_The banquet was exceptional,_

_People milling around,_

_The air was smelling fresh,_

_And everyone had smiles._

 

_We danced and sang,_

_A long night of fun,_

_But I knew there would be more,_

_When we were home by ourselves._

 

_We called for a ride,_

_It was a simple yellow taxi,_

_Half of my clothes were off,_

_Because you were too horny._

 

_When we arrived,_

_You carried me in the house,_

_It wasn’t long,_

_Before you had me under the sheets._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disconnected Dance** _

_A disconnected laugh,_

_A whisper of incoherent words,_

_We are delirious,_

_A heady sense of the world._

 

_You would raise me up,_

_A slight touch of the skin,_

_A breathless message,_

_My heart racing again._

 

_Eyes are closed,_

_Eyes that were once green,_

_Then darkness encased,_

_And hunger set in._

 

_A dance of dominance,_

_A pointless endeavour,_

_My hair became ruffled,_

_You are the superior._


End file.
